Love Always Win
by YugixYami4ever
Summary: Yami run to find his Aibou. When he runs more far, he have the unpleasant surprise to find someone who he can't believe is. YYxY (Story for GuiFFI. ) WARNING : Violence and sadness ahead along with YAOI (Shonen-ai) !


Love Always Win

 **Alexandra: Oh wow, I got to finish this!**

 **Alexis: Yes, you got. I really like it.**

 **Yami: But I don** **'t.**

 **Yugi : Yeah, why I need to be like that ?**

 **Alexandra: Because you can't stand when you see Yami hurted!**

 **Yugi: That is right...**

 **Yami: And what about me ? Why I have to be the one who is wanted by everyone?!**

 **Alexis and Alexandra: Because ALL THE FANGIRLS AND FANBOYS LIKES YOU!**

 **Yami: Right...**

 **Alexandra: Okay , now. I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! (OR WOLF'S RAIN) , YGO BELONGS TO KAZUKI TAKAHASHI (WR TO BONES) ! (at the end of this one-shot is the rest)**

'' **Text'' - Talk**

 **/Text/ - Thought**

 **(Text)- Me interrupting**

It was in the middle of nowhere, with the lands of green colors , but now full of blood. On the earth was lying wolves covered with blood and marks. The sky was blackly and the wind was nowhere to find. In that place was so silently , every move could be heared.

In the middle of these lands of blood, was a person with spiky and tri-colored hair, the clothes was half ripped and with marks of bites still bleeding from the fight he had before, with big black-bloody (or crimson , or both ) demon wings. It was Yugi , with black-creepy eyes and with fangs. In his mouth was blood and he had a creepy look in his eyes.

Then a noise was broke the silence.

''Aibou! Where are you? Aibou!'' , it was Yami, running through the lands of blood after his Aibou. Then he saw Yugi, but in this different ''form'' of his.

''A-Aibou...?'' he said as he walked to Yugi, with a bit of a scared look. No answer or move from Yugi. Yami walked a bit more closer to Yugi and stopped.

''Aibou...It's me,Yami...'' he said and walked more to Yugi, but he stopped a meter away of Yugi. He watched Yugi's back, more to his wings , thinking of what happened when Kaiba tried to kiss him, but he cutted accidentally at his right hand and Yugi got ''crazy'' (by ''crazy'' I mean that he started to look creepy and to make creepy sounds) .

''Yugi...you...are alright?'' Yami asked scared. /What if he is not alright? Or...why he is like...this?/ he thought.

He walked more closer to Yugi, and then Yugi moved as fast as a lightning. Yugi moved around to face Yami and he pushed him faster on a tree. Yami was horrified when he saw Yugi's face. Yugi's eyes was full black, his fangs was more big than usually and covered with blood, he had a look of a murder. His hands was full of blood , but what his hands revealed was claws like blades and his body full of marks, scars and bites of wolves that was still bleeding and Yugi was still standing (standing on his own legs) . His wings was biger, but also, these was bleeding too because of the marks of bites from the wolves.

Yugi, with all of the light and all of his purest soul gone , wanted to kill with his blade claws. He then was ready to kill Yami (OH NO! Someone help Yami!) , but somehow, he just got his claws in the tree where Yami was pushed before by Yugi . Then he did the same with his left hand , catching Yami between his hands. Then he growled angrily , like a animal and looked up at Yami, seeing his scared, but also, worried look.

''Aib-'' Yami started , but Yugi cutted him by growling as he showed his fangs to Yami. Then Yami understood that Yugi is mad at him, or at least, like that he thought.

Yugi turned his head around and back trying to don't face Yami, not because the person who was standing in front of him, but because he was about to want more , more blood, more killing,more and more.

Yami, seeing Yugi like this, he started to cry because of his little Yugi (you know how much he was hurted when he saw Yugi like this, if he even started to cry) .

'' _**In this world you tried...**_ '' Yami sang and Yugi stopped and looked at Yami.

'' _**Not leaving me alone behind.**_ '' Yami continued.

'' _**There's no other way,**_

 _ **I pray to the Gods**_

'' _ **Let him - ''**_ '' Yami sang, but he stopped when he heard someone continuing.

'' _**Let him stay.**_ '' it was Yugi , looking down at the earth , with still a hard voice (a rapsy voice, hard to understand, or a voice that was not like Yugi's normal one)

'' _**The memories ease the pain inside**_ '' Yugi sang , and along with him, Yami sang too, with these warm tears still running to Yami's checks.

'' _**Now I know why.**_ '' Yami tried to see Yugi's face , but Yugi kept looking to the earth.

'' _**All of my memories keep you near.**_

 _ **In silent moments imagine you are there**_

 _ **All of my memories keep you near**_

 _ **Your silent whispers, silent tears.**_ '' Yami sang and Yugi too, but something started to look strange. Yugi's wings was started to glow slow.

'' _**Made me promise I'd try**_ '' Yami and Yugi sang , then Yugi looked up at Yami. His eyes was starting to appear back to normal, but he had a sad look.

'' _**To find my way back in this life.**_

 _ **I hope there's a way**_

 _ **To give me a sign you're ok.**_ '' Yami sang along with Yugi , having eye contact, and never broking it.

'' _**Reminds me again it's worth it all**_

 _ **So I can go on.**_ '' Then Yugi's wings broke in thousands of pieces. All what was left was the marks where the wings was, and these marks was bleeding. Yugi's eyes got to their Red-creepy ones, but not for too long. Yami saw that , very surprised , but he did not stopped to sing with Yugi.

'' _**All of my memories keep you near.**_

 _ **In silent moments imagine you are there**_

 _ **All of my memories keep you near**_

 _ **Your silent whispers, silent tears.**_ '' Yugi was still looking at Yami, his eyes back to their amethyst color. Yami was so surprised Yugi got back to normal, but also , worried. Yugi's fangs was no longer out to view and the claws disappeared.

'' _**Together in all these memories**_ '' Yami and Yugi sang , in Yugi's eyes forming tears.

'' _**I see your smile**_

 _ **All the memories I hold dear**_

 _ **Darling , you know I love you**_

 _ **Till the end of the time!**_ '' Then Yugi's back glowed with a white light and something got out of his back , and slowly this light took a form, it was wings, wings of angel. Yami was without words, but he knew this was borned from his and Yugi's love. He sang with a smile on his face and Yugi smiled with tears slowly finding their way down on his checks.

'' _**All of my memories keep you near.**_

 _ **In silent moments imagine you are there**_

 _ **All of my memories keep you near**_

 _ **Your silent whispers, silent tears.**_

 _ **All of my memories...**_ '' and then Yugi hugged Yami tight , crying. Yami hugged him back , in the same way , very careful at Yugi's wings, crying with a smile on his face.

''Never do that again , never. My Aibou, I thought I lost you.'' Yami told him, crying.

''I won't do this again... My Yami... I missed you so much... '' Yugi responded between his sobs.

''I know Aibou, me too, I missed you so much too. I love you Aibou.'' Yami said as he hugged Yugi more tighter, not wanting to let go.

''Oh Yami... I love you too... so much... '' and Yugi hugged him even more tighter, like they was apart all this life.

The End.

 **Alexandra: And the song ''Memories' is by Within Temptation. So ... you liked this? Oh and I forgot, this is for GuiFFI (again XD) . Hope you liked it! And sorry for the mistakes at the lyrics! (If is wrong)**


End file.
